Magicalement Glee
by tata-jen-13
Summary: Mais qu'est ce que je fais là ? Lycée William McKinley. Je sais même pas qui c'était ce type. Et même, comment je vais m'en sortir, je ne suis jamais allée dans un lycée normal avant. Tout ce que je sais a présent c'est que je m'appelle Quinn Fabray.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

Mais qu'est ce que je fais là ? Lycée William McKinley. Je sais même pas qui c'était ce type. Et même, comment je vais m'en sortir, je ne suis jamais allée dans un lycée « normal » avant et je n'ai eu que deux mois pour rattraper mon retard. Bon allez, souviens toi ce que tu fais là et ce que t'a dis ta meilleure amie avant de partir.

(Flash Back)

_- __Je sais que c'est dur pour toi mais c'est la seule solution._

_- __Viens avec moi._

_-__Tu sais très bien qu'ils ne tiendront pas deux jours sans moi._

_-__Alors laisse-moi venir avec vous._

_-__C'est beaucoup trop risqué. Tu es presque autant recherché que lui._

_- __-__Rien ne te fera changer d'avis ?_

_-__Ecoute, ca fait des jours qu'on en parle, j'y ai longuement réfléchis pour trouver la meilleure solution et c'est la seule valable. Alors va rejoindre ta sœur à Lima aux Etats-Unis et comme ca tu seras en sécurité._

_-__Ça fait des années que je n'ai pas vu ma sœur._

_-__Elle est au courant de la tournure des évènements et elle est ravie de t'accueillir chez elle._

_-Mais…_

_-__Je lui ai envoyé un courrier. Elle est de notre coté et veux t'aider._

_-__Tu penses toujours à tout._

_-__Oui, je ne suis pas la meilleure élève pour rien. Bon aller, fais moi un câlin et prend cet avion avant que je ne change d'avis pour de mauvaise raison._

_Je lui fais un câlin, nos larmes coulent sans que l'on puisse les retenir._

_- __Fais attention à toi._

_- __Et toi, ne fais pas de bêtises._

_-Je me retourne et par prendre mon avion._

(Fin Flash Back)

J'étais heureuse de retrouver ma sœur et de pouvoir rattraper le temps perdu avec elle, mais abandonné mes amis dans une telle situation n'a pas été facile. Surtout que je ne peux pas avoir de leurs nouvelles.

Bref, qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Je vais aller chercher mon emploi du temps au secrétariat. Ne fais pas de bêtises. Reste discrète. Ne te fais pas remarquer. Et surtout tu t'appelles Quinn Fabray maintenant. Quinn Fabray…

Boom !

Aie… Et voilà, pour la discrétion il faudra revenir. J'aurai du penser à regarder où j'allais au lieu de me rappeler mon nouveau nom. Je me relève et aide la personne que j'ai percuté à se relever.

-Je suis désolée. Je ne t'ai pas fais mal ?

-Non ça va merci. Tu as l'air perdu. Tu es nouvelle ?

-Oui je suis nouvelle, je cherche le secrétariat.

-Tu prends ce couloir et tu tomberas dessus.

-Ah ok merci. Et encore désolée euh…

-Tina. T'inquiète pas je n'ai rien. Et toi, ton nom c'est quoi ?

-Lu… euh Quinn, Quinn Fabray.

-A bientôt alors Quinn.

-A bientôt Tina.

Pour la discrétion c'est vraiment raté. Et dire que j'ai failli lui donner mon vrai nom. Il faut que je concentre et que je ne fasse plus d'erreur. Je récupère enfin mon emploi du temps ainsi qu'un plan du lycée pour éviter que je me perde. Et au détour d'un couloir, je me fige. Une fille, petite, brune aux yeux marrons, marche l'aire déterminé et surtout elle a un sourire qui me soulève le cœur. Cette fille est irréellement belle. Non pense a autre chose, tu dois te faire discrète je te rappel.

La scène qui suit m'horrifie. Cette même fille se fait balancer un truc en plein visage. Pourquoi ils lui font ça ? J'ai envie d'aller leurs dire ce que je pense mais je ne peux pas, je ne dois pas intervenir. Je la vois qui se dirige vers les toilettes. Je ne sais pourquoi mais je la suis.

-Salut, ça va ?

-Euh ouais, c'est froid, ça colle mais j'ai l'habitude ne t'en fais pas.

-Comment ça tu en as l'habitude ?

-Tu es nouvelle ?

-C'est si évident que ça ?

-Et bien disons que je suis la plus célèbre des loosers de ce lycée alors si tu ne sais pas que je reçois régulièrement des slushis c'est que tu dois être nouvelle.

-Tu as besoin d'un coup de main ?

-Non, comme je viens de te le dire, j'ai l'habitude alors je peux me débrouiller toute seule. Mais merci de m'avoir proposé ton aide. J'apprécie vraiment.

-Pourquoi ils te font ça ?

-C'est compliqué mais tu comprendras le fonctionnement du lycée. D'ailleurs je ne pense pas que tu es les mêmes problèmes que moi vu comme tu es jolie. Ah en faite, moi c'est Rachel Berry.

-Quinn Fabray.

-Et qu'est ce qui t'amènes dans notre si charmante petite ville ?

-C'est…euh… compliqué.

-Ok.

Elle me regarde et me fais un sourire. Je ne sens fondre immédiatement. Ressaisis-toi bordel.

-Bon, vu que tu n'as pas besoin de mon aide, je crois que je vais essayer de trouver ma salle de cour.

-Ok. Merci d'avoir proposé ton aide. On se verra plus tard peut-être.

Je m'éclipse et trouve ma salle de classe.

Le reste de la journée se passe relativement bien. Je ne revois pas Rachel de la journée. Jusqu'au moment où je me perds et me retrouve a l'auditorium. Rachel est sur scène et chante. Je me cache afin qu'elle ne remarque pas ma présence. Sa voix me transporte. Cette fille n'est pas humaine, c'est impossible. Elle est belle et a la voix d'un ange. A la fin de la chanson elle s'en va, j'arrive donc à sortir de l'auditorium sans qu'elle ne m'ait vu.

Je rentre chez moi et retrouve ma sœur à la maison.

-Alors Quinn, comment étais ta première journée de cour ?

-Longue.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-Non enfin je crois.

-Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? Il y a quelque chose que tu ne veux pas me dire ?

-Non, ça va, ça va.

-Tu sais que je suis toujours ta sœur malgré toutes ces années d'absences, alors tu peux tout me dire.

-Ça ne va pas te plaire à mon avis.

-Dis toujours.

-Il y a cette fille à l'école et il se pourrait que… que je tombe amoureuse d'elle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alors voilà le deuxième chapitre, j'ai pas résisté a attendre pour le publier. Merci à ceux qui ont laisser une petite reviews, ça fait plaisir.**

**Cette fiction est presque finie sur papier, il me manque juste un chapitre. La réponse à vos questions viendra mais pas de suite, il faut laisser un peu de suspense.**

**Voilà, Glee ne m'appartiens évidemment pas. Ah et vraiment désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes.**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire si ça vous plait ou pas.**

**Bisous à tous.**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2 :<p>

- Ecoute Quinn, je ne suis pas comme papa, je me fous royalement que tu sois amoureuse d'un garçon ou d'une fille. Tu es ma sœur et je te soutiens quoi que tu fasses.

- Pourquoi je sens qu'il y a un mais dans ta phrase ?

- Oui il y en a un. Vu la situation actuelle, je ne pense pas que se soit le moment idéel pour tomber amoureuse de qui que se soit.

- Toi tu es bien en couple et ça ne pose aucun problème.

- Oui mais il est au courant de la situation, de notre secret et il accepte les risques. Tu te rends comptes des dangers qu'elle encourt s'ils apprennent son existence ?

- Oui je sais. De toute façon il n'y a même pas un début d'une possibilité pour que ça arrive un jour alors tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

- Ne crois pas que je veux avoir le rôle de la grande sœur super chiante, je te protège c'est tout.

- Oui je sais. Merci Frannie.

- De rien sœurette.

Les jours passent et mes nuits sont hantées pas des images d'horreurs, images que doivent vivres mes amis. Seulement parfois, une petite brune s'immisce dans mes rêves.

Je suis dans un des couloirs du lycée en direction de mon prochain cour.

- Hey toi là. Dans mon bureau de suite.

Qu'est ce que j'ai fais ? Rien, j'ai réussi à être discrète jusqu'à maintenant.

- Assis toi Fabray.

Je m'exécute. Cette femme m'impressionne.

- Tu sais qui je suis alors je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemin. Je te veux dans mon équipe.

- Quoi ?

- Tu as le physique parfait, tu seras un atout certain pour mes cheerios.

- Je suis désolée mais je vais devoir refuser votre proposition.

- On ne dit jamais non à Sue Sylvester.

- Il y a un début à tout. Désolée.

- Pourquoi ?

- Raison personnelle.

- Tu sais que je vais te faire vivre un enfer pour que tu intègres mon équipe.

- A coté de mon père, je suis sûr que vous êtes une sainte. Vous ne me faite pas peur.

- Je t'aurai Fabray, crois moi.

Je sors du bureau bien après la sonnerie. Et mince, je vais être en retard. Tant pis de toute façon avec la coach sur le dos je pense que la discrétion c'est foutu pour moi. J'entends du bruit dans le couloir.

- Lâche-moi, tu me fais mal.

- Tu m'énerves ! Arrête de bouger !

Je m'élance pour venir en aide à la personne agresser et quand je vois que cette grosse brute s'en prend à Rachel, je bouillonne.

- Lâche-la !

- T'es qui toi ?

Je place ma main dans ma poche et attrape l'objet qu'il me fallait sans le sortir.

- Rachel ferme les yeux.

Elle s'exécute et le reste se passe très rapidement. Ce qui compte c'est que la grosse brute est par terre avec surement le nez cassé.

- Je te jure que si tu lui fais le moindre mal, tu auras pire que ça la prochaine fois.

Il hoche la tête de haut en bas avant de partir en courant. Je m'approche de Rachel qui a gardé les yeux fermés. Qu'est ce qu'elle est belle.

- Rachel. C'est fini tu peux ouvrir les yeux.

Elle ouvre les yeux et la lueur qui s'en dégage est électrisant. Il me faut toute la volonté du monde pour ne pas l'embrasser.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu veux que je t'accompagne a l'infirmerie ?

- Non, ça ira merci. Pourquoi tu n'es pas en cour ?

- Coach Sylvester voulais me voir.

- Ah tu vas rentrer chez les cheerleaders ?

Je vois de la déception dans son regard.

- Après tout tu as toutes les qualités pour rentrer dans l'équipe, tu es belle, athlétique…

- J'ai refusé.

Ses yeux brillent à nouveau. Me voilà rassurer.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne veux pas me faire remarquer.

- Alors désolée de te dire ça mais avoir dit non a Sue est bien pire. Elle va faire de toi l'ennemi numéro 1. Et puis t'être battu avec Karowski ne t'aidera pas à rester discrète.

- Je ne vais pas céder aux avances d'une vieille femme aigris. Et puis j'allais pas te laisser te faire agresser comme ça.

- Les filles, pourquoi vous n'êtes pas en cour ?

- Désolée Monsieur Schuester, un problème à présent réglé.

- Dépêchez vous d'aller en cour alors.

- Oui monsieur.

Je me retourne pour me diriger vers ma salle de classe quand Rachel m'attrape le bras.

- Rejoins-moi à l'auditorium à la fin des cours. J'ai à te parler.

- Si tu veux.

- Et encore merci.

- De rien.

J'arrive très en retard en cour, heureusement le professeur ne me dit rien. Je passe le reste de la journée à penser au rendez-vous que Rachel m'a donné. Si elle continue je vais finir par craquer. En même temps elle ne fait rien de spécial non plus. Bordel ce n'est pas le bon moment. Plus tard je me retrouve comme convenue à l'auditorium. Rachel m'y attend déjà.

- Tu voulais me voir ?

- Oui en effet. J'aimerais te parler.

- Alors je t'écoute.

- Tu sais que tu es un vrai mystère Quinn Fabray. J'ai fait des recherches sur toi et il semblerait qu'il n'existe aucune Quinn Fabray.

- Euh…je…

Et voilà, grillée la petite Fabray.

- Tu as l'air inquiète. Je ne sais pas qui tu es réellement mais je suis sûr que tu es quelqu'un de bien. Je ne veux pas te brusquer où quoi que se soit, seulement j'aimerai en savoir un peu plus sur toi. Savoir qui est la personne qui est venue me secourir aujourd'hui. Peut être même qu'on pourrait être amie. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amie mais on dit bien que nos réelles amis on peut les compter sur les doigts d'une main.

- Tu parles beaucoup n'est ce pas ?

- C'est ce que tout le monde me dit.

- Pourquoi tu veux en savoir plus sur moi ?

- J'aimerai qu'on devienne amie voilà tout. Tu connais la fontaine qu'il y a au parc de Lima ?

- Oui j'y suis allée une fois.

- Alors rejoins-moi là-bas à 21h ce soir. Tu pourras te confier sans crainte.

- Ok. A ce soir alors.

Je rentre chez moi et m'empresse de tout raconter a Frannie pour qu'elle puisse me conseiller.

- Alors a ton avis, je dois faire quoi ?

- Si tu penses qu'elle ne dira rien alors dis lui toute la vérité.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ah ah, me revoilà. Je suis ravi que cette histoire vous a plu et j'espère que ça continuera ainsi.**

**Pour répondre à ta question ****Cul D'Autruche il y aura 25 chapitres sur cette fiction, c'est suffisant? :p**

**Pas mal de révélation dans ce chapitre alors régalez vous.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3 :<p>

(21h, parc de Lima)

- Salut Quinn.

- Salut Rachel.

- Ecoute mes papas ne veulent pas que je reste trop longtemps. Demain il y a école donc je n'ai qu'une heure à t'accorder. Je suis désolée.

- Ca va être court mais ce n'est pas grave. Tout d'abord j'ai besoin que tu me donnes ta parole et que tu ne diras rien à qui que se soit. Ce que je m'apprête à te dire va surement te choquer, te faire peur. Et tu risque même de me prendre pour une folle.

- Ce n'est pas très rassurant tout ça.

- S'il te plait Rachel.

- Promis je ne dirais rien.

- Quel est ton endroit préféré ?

- C'est quoi le rapport ?

- Rachel…

- Ok. Broadway comme tout le monde le sais. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Tu n'as pas un endroit, disons, moins fréquenté ?

- Si, j'aime le kiosque qui se trouve au bord du fleuve a Cincinnati. Mais c'est a plusieurs dizaine de kilomètres d'ici alors je ne comprends pas.

- Ferme les yeux et visualise cet endroit.

- Pourquoi ?

- Fais-moi confiance. Tu visualises c'est bon ?

- Oui.

Je m'avance et lui prend la main.

- Surtout si tu as envie de vomir c'est normal.

- Quoi ?

- Visualise Rachel.

- Ok c'est bon.

La seconde suivante, nous nous retrouvons au fameux kiosque dont Rachel m'a parlé. Elle ouvre les yeux et elle est au bord du vomissement.

- C'est normal que tu ais envie de vomir la première fois.

- La première fois que quoi ? Et comment tu as fait pour qu'on soit à Cincinnati en une seconde ?

- Assis toi.

- Non ! Explique-moi. Tu me fais peur. Tu es quoi au juste ? Une sorte d'extra-terrestre comme dans les films ? En même temps ça expliquerais ton incroyable beauté…

- Ne dis pas de bêtises Rachel, je ne suis pas… attend tu me trouves jolie ?

- Et même plus que ça. Mais ce n'est pas le moment Quinn. Est-ce que tu vas me tuer ?

- Quoi ? Bien sûr que non. Je te rappel que je t'ai défendu ce matin face a Karowski.

- C'est vrai.

- Je peux m'expliquer maintenant ?

- Euh oui…

- Bon alors je ne suis pas un extra terrestre. Je suis humaine tout comme toi.

- Mais comment… je ne comprends pas.

- Pour faire simple, le monde est divisé en deux parties. La première est celle dans laquelle tu vis et la seconde est celle que j'ai fuis.

- Tu ne pourrais pas être plus précise ?

- Je suis une sorcière.

Elle éclate de rire. Ça doit être nerveux. Seulement elle reprend très vite son sérieux lorsqu'elle voit que j'ai gardé le mien.

- Tu rigoles n'est-ce pas ?

Pour toute réponse je sors ma baguette magique de ma poche.

- Dis-moi que ce n'est qu'un bâton que tu as trouvé par terre ?

- Lumos.

Le bout de ma baguette s'illumine. Rachel est sur le point de tomber dans les pommes.

- Oh mon dieu…

- Rachel tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu veux que je te ramène chez toi ?

- Non, ça va aller, je crois.

- J'imagine que ça doit être difficile à encaisser et j'en suis désolée. Mais tu voulais savoir.

- Oui. Et j'imagine que c'est comme ça que tu as maitrisé Karowski ce matin ?

- Oui.

- Tu étais dans un lycée pour « sorcière » avant ?

- Oui, j'étais à Poudlard, école de sorcellerie, depuis que j'ai 11 ans.

- Et tu sais faire d'autre chose avec ça ?

- Un tas de chose. A peu près tout à vrai dire.

Elle est visiblement choquée et garde la bouche ouverte.

- Il semblerait que j'ai réussi à faire taire la grande Rachel Berry.

- Ne te moque pas de moi. C'est … c'est…

- Magique ?

- Ouais, bordel.

- Un gros mot en plus… J'espérais pas tant. Pose-moi tes questions.

- Comment tu as su que tu étais une sorcière ?

- Je suis née comme ça. Mes parents sont sorciers aussi.

- Ta sœur aussi ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi tu as fui ce monde ?

- C'est compliqué. J'aurai besoin de plus de temps pour tout t'expliquer.

- Donne-moi les grandes lignes.

- Alors il y a des années un sorcier a mal tourné, il cherchait plus de puissance et il terrorisait tout le monde. Une prophétie annonçait qu'un garçon le mènerait à sa perte. Seulement, ce garçon, âgés seulement d'un an a l'époque, a réussi à le neutraliser. Ce garçon s'appelle Harry Potter, il était en classe avec moi et est d'ailleurs l'un de mes meilleurs amis. Bref il y a trois ans, le seigneur des ténèbres a réussi à revenir et maintenant mon monde vis dans la terreur. Depuis la mort de Dumbledore, directeur de mon école, le monde magique est en guerre.

- Euh… je crois que je te suis. Mais pourquoi une guerre ?

- Et bien le seigneur des ténèbres porte bien son nom, il est le mal absolu et cherche à acquérir le plus de pouvoir possible. Le seul obstacle qui lui reste entre lui et le pouvoir absolu c'est Harry. Il le recherche pour le tuer et régner sereinement dans le monde magique. Il le traque partout et détruit tout sur son passage. J'ai fui à la fin de l'année scolaire, avant les vacances d'été.

- C'est donc pour ça que tu as fui ?

- Pas tout a fait. C'est plus compliqué que ça. Personnellement, j'étais prête à me battre.

- Alors pourquoi ?

- Ma meilleure amie m'a poussé à partir car après Harry je suis la personne la plus recherché du monde des sorciers.

- Pourquoi tu es recherchée ?

- Mes parents sont des grands partisans du seigneur des ténèbres.

- Alors tu es du coté du mal ? Je veux que tu me ramènes chez moi de suite.

- Non je ne suis pas du coté du mal, j'ai fais mes propres choix depuis longtemps. Je suis du coté du bien, du coté d'Harry. Fais-moi confiance Rachel, je ne te veux aucun mal, mais si tu veux vraiment que je te ramène, je le ferai.

- Non, je… je ne comprends plus rien Quinn. Explique-moi qui tu es vraiment ? Et d'abord c'est quoi ton vrai nom ?

- Je m'appelle Lucy Malefoy, fille de Russel Malefoy, nièce de Lucius Malefoy. La pire famille qui puisse exister sur Terre.


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut à tous. Je ne pensais pas avoir autant de retour positif alors je vous remercie en postant un nouveau chapitre.**

**Encore une fois désolée pour les fautes d'autographes. **

**Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 4 :<p>

- Malefoy ?

- C'est normal si tu ne connais pas. Ma famille est très connue dans le monde des sorciers. Une moldu comme toi ne peut pas connaître.

- Moldu ?

- Personne née dans une famille sans magie.

- Ça fait beaucoup d'information à digérer quand même.

- Je comprends. De toute façon il faut que je te ramène chez toi. Je ne voudrais pas me mettre à dos tes papas.

- Ok.

Comme la première fois je lui prends la main et nous transplanons directement devant la prote de sa maison.

- Rachel, je sais que tout ça est fou pour toi, mais tu m'as promis…

- Je ne dirai rien à personne, je n'ai qu'une parole.

- Merci Rachel. Désolée si je t'ai fais peur. Passe une bonne nuit.

- Attends, on peut se voir ce week-end ?

- Bien sûr. On en parle à l'école demain ?

- Ok a demain bonne nuit.

Je rentre chez moi en transplanant, et comme j'avais prévu, ma sœur m'attend.

- Alors elle a tourné de l'œil ?

- Même pas. Je crois qu'elle ne réalise pas trop encore.

- Sûrement. Bon, va te coucher, demain il y a école.

- Bonne nuit Frannie.

Le week-end suivant, je me retrouve devant la maison de Rachel. Je sonne et un homme m'ouvre.

- Bonsoir, tu dois être Quinn.

- Bonsoir Monsieur. Oui je suis Quinn, Rachel est là ?

- Oui, elle arrive.

- Hey salut Quinn. Papa on y va, passe une bonne soirée.

- Toi aussi ma puce.

La porte se referme et nous nous retrouvons seules.

- Tu veux qu'on aille où ?

- C'est toi qui choisie. Tu sais qu'on peut aller où tu veux.

- Éblouis-moi alors.

Elle me tend la main et ferme les yeux. Je lui prends la main et transplane.

- On est où ?

- Dans une petite clairière, Frannie m'a emmené ici une fois, j'ai adoré cet endroit. Personne ne nous dérangera comme ça.

- Tu vas me montrer tes pouvoirs ?

- Euh, plus tard peut-être. Je crois que tu dois avoir d'autres questions à me poser.

- Parle-moi de ta famille.

- Mon père et mon oncle sont deux grands partisans du mal absolu. Ils sont ses plus fidèles partisans même. Ils feraient n'importe quoi pour satisfaire Volde…

- Volde… ?

- Je ne peux pas dire son nom sans qu'on soit en dangers. Je vais utiliser son nom de naissance ça sera plus simple.

- Ok continu.

- Donc, en ayant les faveurs de Tom Jedusor ils pensent être protégés. Mais en plus ils ne font que du mal autour d'eux.

- Et pourquoi tu n'as pas suivi ta famille ?

- Euh… ma meilleure amie. Elle m'a ouvert les yeux à la seconde où je l'ai rencontré.

(Flash Back)

_Je me trouve dans le Poudlard express, en direction de l'école pour ma première rentrée. Je cherche un compartiment pas trop plein pour ne pas me retrouver avec mon idiot de cousin. J'en trouve un où une jeune fille est en train de lire. _

- _Salut, je peux m'assoir ?_

- _Oui bien sûr._

- _Je m'appelle Lucy Malefoy._

- _Hermione Granger._

- _Granger ? Ça ne me dit rien._

- _Famille 100% moldu, contrairement à toi._

- _Ah je vois…_

- _Tu vas aller à Serpertard ? _

- _Je n'y tiens pas trop._

- _Une Malefoy qui n'irait pas à Serpentard, ça serait une première._

- _Oui mais ce n'est pas moi qui choisie._

- _Tu crois qu'on pourrait être amie même si nous ne sommes pas dans la même maison ?_

- _J'aimerai beaucoup._

(Fin du Flash)

- Et alors qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Quand on arrive à Poudlard, pour définir la maison pour laquelle on va vivre, on nous pose un chapeau magique sur la tête. C'est lui qui choisit notre maison.

- Il a choisi quoi pour toi ?

- Il m'a dit qu'étant donné que je suis une Malefoy je devrais aller à Serpentard seulement il a détecté beaucoup de courage en moi et il m'a envoyé à Griffondor.

- Ton père a réagit comment ?

- Mal. Il a fait un scandale à Dumbledore. Seulement une fois la répartition faite, on ne peut pas revenir en arrière.

- Et donc il s'est passé quoi après ?

- Et bien je suis devenue très amis avec Harry, Ron et Hermione.

- Et ton père ?

- Il l'a encore plus mal pris. J'ai souvent étais torturée d'ailleurs.

- Sérieusement ?

- Oui mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça va.

- C'est horrible.

- Hermione m'a toujours soutenu. Je passais une partie de mes étés chez elle. Poudlard c'était ma maison, chez moi.

- Je comprends. Et ta sœur ?

- Quand elle est rentrée à Poudlard, elle n'a pas eu le courage de se confronter aux choix familiaux. Alors elle a été envoyée à Serpentard. Mais elle pense comme moi, elle a fui la famille juste avant mon entrée à l'école.

- Donc elle est venue vivre au Etats-Unis.

- Exactement. Elle s'est dit qu'un océan serait sûrement suffisant pour la séparer de sa famille diabolique.

- Je crois que j'en sais bien assez.

- J'imagine que ça fais beaucoup pour toi. Tu aurais dû m'arrêter avant.

- Non ça va. Après tout c'est moi qui t'aie demandé la vérité. Mais je t'appelle comment maintenant ? Lucy ou Quinn ?

- Quinn je préfère. J'ai besoin d'un nouveau départ et changer de nom peut aider.

- Alors ça sera Quinn.

On reste quelques secondes, en silence, à observer le merveilleux paysage qui s'offre à nous. Elle est tellement belle, ses yeux brillent de mille feux. Ne craque pas, ne craque pas.

- Quinn ?

- Oui ? Tu as froid ? Tu veux rentrer ?

- Non ça va il fait très bon d'ailleurs. Je voulais savoir pourquoi tu m'as tout avoué ?

- Parce que tu me l'as demandé.

- Oui mais tu aurais pu me mentir.

- Je ne pense pas que je serai capable de te mentir un jour.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Ecoute, tu vas trouver ça fou mais…

- Aussi fou que le fait que tu sois une sorcière ?

- Non, enfin… argh ne me coupe pas s'il te plait ce n'est pas évident a dire.

- Ok désolée, vas-y je t'écoute.

- Il se pourrait que je sois attirée par toi.

- C'est vrai ? Tu es…

- Lesbienne ? Un défaut de plus qui est inacceptable dans la famille Malefoy. Heureusement que mes parents n'en savent rien…

Elle rougit, elle est trop mignonne. Non, il ne faut pas que je craque.

- Ecoute Rachel, tu me plais vraiment beaucoup, mais je ne te drague. Ça serait trop risqué pour toi.


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut à tous! Je m'excuse d'avance, j'ai de gros problème d'ordinateur alors pour publier c'est pas évident. **

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews et continuez a donner votre avis**

**A très vite.**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 5 :<p>

- Comment ça impossible ? Je ne suis pas d'accord.

- Rachel, on ne va pas en reparler. Non c'est non. Et puis je ne vois pas en quoi ça pose un problème.

- Peut être, j'ai bien dis peut être, que ça pourrait m'intéressais.

Elle a les yeux baissés et joue nerveusement avec ses doigts. Trop mignon.

- Tu es sérieuse là ?

- Je… et bien oui je suis sérieuse. Tu es incroyablement belle et ton histoire m'a touché.

- C'est pas le moment ni l'endroit pour en parler.

- Alors emmène-moi où tu veux.

- Non, on a cour là.

- Pourquoi tu es froide avec moi ?

- Je ne suis pas froide. Je… on en reparle plus tard.

Voilà une semaine que j'ai avoué à Rachel qu'elle me plaisait. Seulement elle et moi c'est impossible. Ecoute ton cerveau et non ton cœur. Tu peux le faire Quinn. Pense à autre chose. Ecoute ton cour tiens, ça peut aider.

- Bonjour à tous. Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier la période historique appelé « la chasse aux sorcières » qui s'est déroulé en Europe…

Il ne manquait plus que ça. C'est bien mon jour de chance. Plus tard dans la journée je revois Rachel et elle insiste.

- S'il te plait Quinn, il faut qu'on en parle.

- Pas maintenant. J'ai besoin de temps tu peux comprendre ?

- Ok, tu sais quoi, je vais te laisser tout l'espace et le temps dont tu as besoin.

Le soir, je rentre chez moi, Rachel ne quitte pas mes pensées. Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

- Quinn, tu as reçu un hibou.

- Sérieux ? Donne-moi la lettre.

Je prends la lettre et par m'isoler dans ma chambre. La seule personne susceptible de m'envoyer un hibou et qui sait que je suis ici c'est Hermione. J'avais tellement hâte d'avoir de ses nouvelles.

« Ma chère Lucy,

Si tu savais à quel point tu me manques, tu nous manques. Tu ne pourras pas répondre à ce courrier mais ce n'est pas grave car l'important pour moi est de savoir que tu es en sécurité là où tu es.

Je ne peux te dire où nous en sommes dans notre mission mais sache que ça avance, doucement mais surement. J'espère te retrouver bientôt.

Je t'aime ma sœur. Hermione. »

Quelques larmes coulent de mes joues, je suis si heureuse de les savoirs en vie. Seulement je suis triste de ne pas pouvoir les aider dans cette mission.

- Quinn, ça va ?

- Oui, oui ne t'en fais pas.

- Tu sais que tu peux me parler si tu as besoin.

- J'ai un problème en faite.

- Ça a un rapport avec ton courrier ?

- Non pas du tout. C'est Rachel.

- Quel est le problème ?

- Elle m'a dis qu'elle était intéressé par moi.

- C'est vrai ? Mais c'est génial.

- Je l'ai repoussé et je suis froide avec elle.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir une relation, c'est toi qui me l'as dit. Et je m'en voudrais éternellement s'il lui arrive quelques choses.

- Tu es en sécurité ici. Elle est au courant de nos secrets, alors rien ne t'empêches de tenter quelque chose.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

- Vas la voir, vite.

Instantanément, je me retrouve dans la chambre de Rachel, la magie ça a du bon des fois. Elle est en train de faire ses devoirs et elle ne m'a pas entendu arriver.

- Salut.

Elle sursaute et se mets à crier. Je plaque ma main sur sa bouche pour la faire taire.

- Chut Rachel, c'est moi.

- Je t'interdis de refaire un truc pareil. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie.

- Je suis désolée. Je peux t'emmener quelque part ?

- Attends ici, je vais dire a mes papas que je vais me coucher parce que je suis fatiguée et comme ça on pourra aller où tu veux.

Elle sort de la chambre et j'en profite pour regarder les photos se trouvant dans sa chambre. Le Glee Club, ses papas, Broadway. Du Rachel tout craché.

- Tu m'emmènes où ? Tu sais que je commence à m'habituer à la téléportation.

- Nous on dit transplaner mais ce n'est pas grave. Donne-moi ta main.

Je prends sa main et nous emmènes à cette fameuse clairière.

- Bon qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire, j'ai pas toute la nuit moi.

- Je vois, tu es en colère et j'en suis désolée. Je veux juste m'assurer que tu connaisses les possibles conséquences si on commence à se fréquenter. Je te rappel que je suis très recherché.

- Je le sais tout ça.

- Alors donne-moi tes motivations.

- Pardon ? tu me fais passer un entretien d'embauche ou quoi ?

- Non, j'ai juste besoin d'être sûr c'est tout.

- Et bien je te le redis, tu es très jolie, je dirais même que tu es la plus belle fille que je n'ai jamais vu. Tu es gentil, courageuse et sensible. Je ne dis pas que je suis amoureuse de toi, c'est trop tôt pour le dire, mais avec le temps qui sait ?

- Rachel, depuis le jour où je t'ai vu pour la première fois, tu m'as retourné le cerveau. J'ai vraiment envie de tenter quelque chose avec toi et j'espère que tu as vraiment conscience des risques que tu prends.

- Je connais les risques alors arrête de parler et embrasse moi.

- Non.

- Quoi ? T'es pas logique là !

- Je veux juste faire les choses dans les règles.

- Et qu'est ce que tu proposes ?

- Un rendez-vous pour commencer. Après on verra.

- Ok, ça me va. Dis-moi pourquoi tu avais les yeux rouges quand tu as débarqué dans ma chambre tout à l'heure.

- Tu remarques toujours tout toi.

- Quand ça te concerne oui.

- Avant de venir te voir j'ai reçu une lettre de Hermione.

- Bonne nouvelle ?

- Oui et non.

- Explique-moi.

- La guerre est loin d'être fini mais ils vont biens.

- Bon dans ce cas je vais te faire un câlin.

Elle me tend les bras et je viens m'y blottir. Je me sens bien. J'ai l'impression d'avoir enfin trouvé ma place sur cette Terre. Quelques larmes coulent le long de mes joues.

- Quinn, ça ne va pas ?

- Si, je crois que c'est juste la pression qui retombe.

- Alors lâche la pression. Je suis là maintenant, je vais te soutenir, t'écouter. Tu n'es plus seule.

- Merci Rachel.

- De rien. Par contre il va falloir que tu me ramènes chez moi.

- Encore deux minutes s'il te plait. Je suis bien dans tes bras.

- Tu ne voulais pas faire les choses correctement ?

- Si, mais c'est correct un câlin, non ?

- Oui, et je ne vais pas me plaindre.

Je transplane de nouveau dans la chambre de Rachel. Elle me fait un tendre baiser sur la joue avant que je m'en aille.


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut à tous! Je re****viens (enfin) pour un nouveau chapitre. **

**Dans ce chapitre, premier rendez-vous entre nos deux protagonistes préférés.**

**N'hésitez pas a donner votre avis, positif ou négatif, toute critique reste constructive.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 6 :<p>

Ça y est, c'est le grand soir. Premier rendez-vous avec Rachel. Bon maintenant il faudrait que j'aille la chercher.

- Attends Quinn, je ne voudrais pas te contrôler ou quoi que se soit. Je souhaite vraiment que tu passes une super soirée mais…

- Mais ?

- Dis-moi juste où tu vas ? C'est juste histoire que s'il y a un problème je puisse venir te chercher.

- Frannie si j'ai le moindre problème tu sais très bien que je rappliquerais ici directement. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, j'emmène Rachel à la clairière.

- D'accord. Dans ce cas, passe une bonne soirée.

- Merci.

Me voilà partie. Je transplane jusqu'à la porte de la maison de Rachel. Je sonne et elle vient m'ouvrir. Je reste bouche bée, elle est juste… magnifique.

- Salut Quinn.

- Euh… sa… salut. Tu es splendide.

- Merci toi aussi. On y va ?

- Oui, tu connais le fonctionnement.

- Oh que oui. Allons-y.

Elle dit au revoir à ses papas puis ferme la porte. Nous transplanons jusqu'à la clairière comme prévus. J'ai pris le temps de l'aménager avec des bougies, fleurs, une table dressée, bref tout est romantique.

- Waouh, tu t'es surpassée Quinn. C'est magnifique.

- Rien de comparable avec toi.

- Viens on va s'assoir sur la serviette, on mangera plus tard.

- Comme tu veux.

Nous nous asseyons l'une en face de l'autre. Eclairé à la bougie et bercé par le doux bruit des vagues, tout est parfait.

- Dis moi, nous sommes où exactement ?

- Un endroit perdu entre Malibu et Santa Monica.

- J'ai encore du mal à croire que tu peux traverser les Etats-Unis en l'espace d'une seconde. Mais je comprends pourquoi il fait si bon ici.

- La magie a des bons côtés des fois. Sinon comment ça va au lycée ?

- Oh, tu sais, rien de nouveau. Toujours les slushis, Finn me court après et voilà quoi.

- Les slushis je vais essayer de faire en sorte que tu n'en reçois plus. Et pour Finn je… Attends quoi ? Ce lourd te court après ?

- Oui, mais il n'est pas lourd, il est plutôt simplet je dirais mais au fond il est très gentil. De toute façon il ne m'intéresse plus.

- Comment ça il ne t'intéresse plus ?

- On est sorti ensemble l'année dernière mais il m'a trompé avec Santana alors je l'ai quitté. Et puis il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui m'intéresse, quelqu'un de mieux.

- Ça sera difficile de faire pire en tout cas.

- Je te rappel que j'ai de grands rêves, de grandes ambitions. Il faut se montrer à la hauteur.

- Une sorcière recherché par la moitié du monde magique, c'est assez bien ?

- Il faudra qu'elle fasse ses preuves. Mais je t'avouerais qu'elle est bien partie.

- Tu as faim ?

- Un peu.

- Alors installe-toi, je reviens dans deux minutes.

Je transplane et pars chercher les plats que j'ai commandés au meilleur traiteur de New-York. Je retourne aussitôt à la clairière.

- Déjà ?

- Moi qui croyais que j'avais été longue.

- Ça sent bon.

- Menu végétalien pour Madame.

- Tu t'en es souvenue ?

- Bien sûr, tu me prends pour qui ? Mangeons.

Le repas se déroule tranquillement, Rachel a l'air ravi.

- Dis-moi Quinn, il y a des choses que tu ne peux pas faire avec la magie ?

- Genre aller aux toilettes ou des trucs comme ça ?

- Non je pensais plutôt à… je ne sais pas comment formuler ma question.

- J'ai compris ce que tu veux dire. Alors on ne peut pas voyager dans le temps à par avec un retourneur de temps mais c'est compliqué et cet objet est très rare.

- Autres choses ?

- Là, je ne vois pas. Mais, comprend bien un truc, on peut faire pleins de chose avec la magie, mais on reste des êtres humains avec des sentiments.

- Je sais Quinn, je sais.

- Parle-moi de toi un peu.

- Il n'y a rien que tu ne sais pas déjà.

- Es ce que tu as du sang de Vélane ?

- Du sang de quoi ?

- Vélane. En gros ce sont des créatures d'apparence humaine avec une beauté irréelle.

- C'est un très beau compliment que tu me dis là. Mais tu dois être bien la seule à me voir comme ça.

- Tant mieux, au moins je n'aurai pas de concurrence.

- Très drôle Quinn.

- On retourne sur la serviette ?

- Pourquoi ? On est bien là ?

- C'était juste pour que je puisse te prendre dans mes bras. Mais si tu rester là, ça me va aussi.

Elle baisse les yeux et rougit. Elle semble déçue. Je souris intérieurement. Elle est trop mignonne.

- Aller viens.

Elle me fait son plus beau sourire. On s'installe donc sur la serviette, Rachel se blottit dans mes bras. Le moment est magique.

- Quinn ?

- Oui ?

- Tu crois que c'est trop rapide si je te demande… euh…

- Me demander quoi ?

- J'ai envie de t'embrasser.

- Tu peux toujours le demander mais je ne sais pas si tu auras le droit à ce baiser.

- Quinn, tu es trop cruelle avec moi !

- Chut, approche.

Elle s'approche de moi et mes lèvres se connectent enfin aux siennes. Le baiser est tendre, doux, lent. Beaucoup d'émotions passent à travers ce baiser. Au bout d'un moment, je m'écarte d'elle par manque d'air. Cependant elle semble surprise.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? C'était pas bien ?

- Non, c'était génial. Je voulais juste t'offrir un cadeau.

Avec l'aide de ma baguette magique, je fais apparaitre un appareil photo.

- Tu sais qu'il existe des appareils photos beaucoup plus récent, tu sais genre appareil photo numérique et tout.

- Embrasse-moi au lieu de dire des bêtises.

Elle s'exécute et de nouveau le baiser est tendre. Avant que je ne perde pied, je nous prends en photo pendant que nous nous embrassons.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Tu auras la photo quand je te ramènerais chez toi. D'ailleurs, je crois que c'est l'heure de rentrer Mademoiselle Berry.

- Déjà ? Oui tu as raison, je n'ai pas vu le temps passé avec toi.

Je ramène donc Rachel chez elle et après un long baiser il faut nous séparer.

- Tiens comme promis voilà la photo.

Elle regarde la photo et est choqué quand elle voit que l'image s'anime. Elle sourit.

- J'adore la magie.

- Rachel, dis moi, on est ensemble ?

- Oh que oui ! Tu es officiellement ma petite amie.


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut à tous! A quelques jours de Noël, je vous offre un peu de magie avec ce nouveau chapitre.**

**Bon ok, j'en fais peut-être un peu trop donc sans plus attendre je vous laisse à la lecture. **

**A bientôt.**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 7 :<p>

Le mois de décembre fait son apparition et voilà maintenant un mois que Rachel et moi formons un couple. On s'est mise d'accord pour qu'on garde le secret sur notre couple, enfin surtout au lycée. Ses papas et ma sœur sont au courant. Au lycée ça reste compliqué, j'ai tout le temps envie de l'embrasser mais je n'ai pas besoin de me faire remarquer. Le coach Sue m'en fait baver et Rachel se fait déjà assez insulter. Je sais que j'ai promis de la protéger mais je ne peux pas rester tout le temps avec elle.

- Hey Quinn, ça va ?

- Oui. Tu t'es changé ? Encore un slushi ?

- Tu sais qu'ils en profitent quand tu n'es pas avec moi. Mais ne t'en fais pas, j'ai l'habitude.

- Non, je ne suis pas d'accord. Je vais trouver une solution, je te le promets.

- Tu n'es pas obligée tu sais.

- Bien sûr que si, tu es ma petite amie et je me dois de te protéger c'est tout. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, j'ai un cadeau pour toi.

- Pas ici, pas maintenant. Rejoins-moi dans ma chambre ce soir, on sera plus tranquille.

- Comme d'habitude quoi ! A ce soir alors.

Je lui plante un baiser sur la joue, à défaut de pouvoir l'embrasser en public, et je pars à mon cour. Comme promis, après le repas, je rejoins Rachel dans sa chambre.

- Alors c'est quoi mon cadeau ?

- Tu ne crois pas que j'ai mérité un bisou avant ?

- Hum… ok.

Elle s'approche et m'embrasse. Le baiser est court, trop court à mon goût, seulement je sais qu'elle veut avoir son cadeau. Elle peut être très impatiente quand il s'agit de cadeau.

- Je peux l'avoir maintenant ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Mon cadeau.

- Ah oui, tiens.

Je lui tends le paquet qu'elle s'empresse d'ouvrir. Elle découvre à l'intérieur bracelet que j'ai fabriqué pour elle.

- Il est magnifique, merci.

- Il est surtout magique, je l'ai fabriqué et ensorcelé. Ton bracelet est relié au mien, si tu as peur ou que tu te sens en dangers, mon bracelet vibrera et je saurai qu'il faut que je vienne te protéger.

- Beau et pratique. J'adore merci.

Le reste de la soirée on l'a passe à s'embrasser et à se faire des câlins. Je suis littéralement accro à elle. Elle me rend dingue. Je la prends dans mes bras.

- Dis moi Quinn, tu feras quoi quand la guerre sera fini ? Tu retourneras là-bas, avec tes amis ?

- C'était le projet à la base mais je pense que mes projets vont surement être modifiés.

- Et maintenant ?

- Franchement, j'ai tout un tas de sentiment qui se mélange. Ma vie est là-bas, mes amis. Seulement maintenant, il y a toi.

- Moi ?

- Toi et mes sentiments pour toi. C'est la première fois que je vais te le dire mais je t'aime Rachel. Je ne crois pas pouvoir me passer de toi un jour.

Elle me regarde avec les larmes aux yeux. Je ne veux pas qu'elle pleure.

- Non, s'il te plait ma puce, ne pleure pas.

- J'ai l'impression d'être amoureuse d'un soldat en permission et qu'un jour tu vas devoir repartir pour ne jamais revenir. J'ai tellement peur de te perdre.

- Alors profitons de l'instant présent. Au moins ça m'a appris que tu m'aimais alors c'est cool.

Elle rigole puis se mets à pleurer à chaude larmes. Je la serre encore plus fort dans mes bras.

- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, mon amour ?

- J'ai l'impression que, quoi que l'on fasse, peut importe l'amour que l'on se portera l'une pour l'autre, rien ne sera facile entre nous. Notre couple n'aura pas une fin heureuse.

- Je comprends ce que tu ressens et j'en suis désolée. Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour te rassurer. Peut-être qu'on devrait se séparer maintenant avant que ça ne soit trop douloureux.

- Je t'interdis de dire ou faire un truc pareil. Plus jamais tu m'entends ?

- Oui Rachel. Mais je ne veux pas te voir triste.

- Alors embrasse-moi.

Je m'approche et l'embrasse en lui transmettant tout les sentiments que je lui porte. Elle a raison rien ne sera simple pour nous. Il se fait tard je vais devoir rentrer.

- Je suis désolée ma puce mais il est tard il va falloir que je rentre.

- D'accord. On se voit demain. Bonne nuit je t'aime.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, bonne nuit.

Je l'embrasse une dernière fois avant de transplaner jusqu'à ma chambre. Je suis encore chamboulé par la conversation que je viens d'avoir avec Rachel. Je pars donc me coucher quelque peu soucieuse.

Au milieu de la nuit, je suis réveillée par mon bracelet qui vibre. Je me lève précipitamment et transplane pour rejoindre Rachel. Je la retrouve dans son lit, en train de dormir, seulement elle gigote dans tout les sens. Elle doit faire un horrible cauchemar. Il faut que je la réveille.

- Rachel, réveille-toi, Rachel.

- Ah, oh mon dieu Quinn si tu savais.

Elle se met à pleurer. Je m'installe dans son lit et je la prends dans mes bras. Je n'aime pas la voir comme ça.

- Chut, Rachel, je suis là. Raconte-moi.

- J'ai rêvé que tu retournais là-bas, que tu te battais contre eux. C'était horrible, je te voyais mourir. Je ne veux pas que tu meurs Quinn. Mon cœur ne s'en remettrait jamais.

- Je peux te rassurer je n'ai pas tellement envie de mourir, pas dans l'immédiat en tout cas.

- Quinn !

- J'essaye juste de te détendre un peu.

Le silence fait place. Je lui caresse tendrement les cheveux et petit à petit je sens qu'elle commence à se détendre.

- Ecoute Rachel, tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée dans ma vie…

- Ah je suis une chose ?

- Tu sais ce que je veux dire et il est 2h du matin alors excuse moi mes fautes de langage. Donc, je disais que tu m'apportes tellement d'amour. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avant. Je ne veux pas que tu te souci de l'avenir. Profite de chaque instant.

- Tu as raison. Tu arrives toujours à me rassurer, même à 2h du matin, et c'est aussi pour ça que je t'aime.

- Il y a d'autres raisons ?

- Avec toi j'ai l'impression d'être tellement spéciale. Tu me fais me sentir belle, importante. Au lycée les autres m'humilie, me rabaisse, et toi tu me porte, j'ai l'impression d'être une reine avec toi.

- C'est normal tu es ma reine.

Je l'embrasse et des caresses et des gémissements se font. Ma main commence à descendre jusqu'à son flanc puis passe sous son t-shirt. Je caresse doucement ses abdos tout en continuant de l'embrasser.

- Attends, arrête Quinn s'il te plait.

- Désolée, je me suis laissée emporter dans mon élan.

- Je t'aime mais je veux attendre encore un peu.

- Et ça attendra le temps qu'il faudra, je te le promets.

Je l'embrasse pour lui faire comprendre que je ne lui en veux pas. Je sais qu'elle fait un blocage là-dessus puisqu'elle est encore vierge et moi non.

- Bon maintenant que tu vas mieux, je pense que je vais essayer de finir ma nuit et te laisser dormir aussi.

- Reste s'il te plait…

- Rachel…

- Mon réveil sonne à 6h, tu pourras rentrer chez toi avant que ta sœur ne se réveille. Elle ne verra même pas que tu es partie. J'ai besoin de toi, d'être dans tes bras pour dormir sereinement.

- C'est bon je reste, mais aussi parce que j'en ai envie.

Et c'est ainsi que nous nous endormons.


	8. Chapter 8

**Salut à tous! Nouveau chapitre spécialement pour vous, j'espère que vous serez content, enfin ne me tuez pas à la fin de la lecture de ce chapitre.**

**Malau-chu, tes reviews sont d'enfer et très flatteur, merci beaucoup.**

**Fini le blabla, je vous souhaite de très bonne fête et surtout une très bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 8 :<p>

Rachel m'a donné rendez-vous à l'auditorium. Ça m'inquiète un peu, j'espère qu'il ne lui ait rien arrivé et que je me fais du souci pour rien.

- Tu voulais me voir ?

- Oui, j'ai quelque chose à te demander.

- Je t'écoute.

- Mes papas et moi voudrions vous invitez ta sœur, ton beau-frère et toi pour Noël. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de famille et toi la tienne n'en parlons même pas. Bref on s'est dit que ça serait plus conviviale, plus esprit de Noël si nous rassemblons nos deux familles. Je ne sais même pas si vous fêtais Noël chez les sorciers…

- Rachel, c'est bon j'ai compris. Oui nous fêtons Noël et je pense que Frannie sera d'accord pour qu'on le passe chez vous.

- Ok, ça sera super. J'attends que tu me donnes une réponse définitive.

- Attends, tu vas où ?

- J'ai Glee Club là. Tu sais que c'est mon cour préféré alors il est hors de question que j'arrive en retard.

- Mais j'ai même pas le droit à un petit bisou ?

- On sera en vacances ce soir alors tu auras le droit à tout les baisers que tu voudras. A tout à l'heure.

Et la voilà partie. C'était bizarre quand même, elle était distante avec moi, comme ces derniers jours d'ailleurs. Je lui demanderais ce soir ce qui se passe. En attendant, il faut que je demande à Frannie si elle accepte la proposition des Berry pour Noël.

- Hey Quinn, alors cette dernière journée de cour ?

- Longue, bizarre.

- Sue ?

- Oui mais je suis sur le point de réussir à trouver sa faille. C'est pas elle le problème.

- Quel est le problème alors ?

- Rachel et ses papas nous invitent chez eux pour Noël.

- Ah mais ça serait génial. Je pense que Jason sera d'accord. Va lui dire que c'est ok, mais évite de passer la nuit là-bas.

- Comment…tu ?

- Je le sais c'est tout. Je sais que vous vous aimez mais vous n'avez que 17ans. Je peux te protéger contre beaucoup de chose mais pas les peines de cœur.

- De toute façon on n'a rien fait, et vu comment ça se passe en ce moment, je pense que tu as encore moins de souci à te faire.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- J'en ai aucune idée. Je comptais aller la voir pour lui demander, tu m'y autorise ?

- Bien sûr, et puis même si je refuse tu iras quand même. Et pense à lui dire qu'on sera ravi de venir pour Noël.

- Ok, a plus alors.

Je transplane jusqu'à la chambre de Rachel. Elle est assise en tailleur sur son lit. Visiblement elle m'attend.

- Tu m'attendais peut être ?

- C'est peu dire, je pensais que tu arriverais beaucoup plus vite.

- Je parlais avec Frannie.

Le silence fait place, un silence gênant. Ça commence sérieusement à m'énervé cette situation. Si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal à la limite mais même pas.

- Bon, tu me dis c'est quoi le problème ?

- Il n'y a pas de problème. Qu'a dit ta sœur ?

- Elle est d'accord, nous venons pour Noël. Sérieusement Rachel, il n'y a pas de problème ?

- Non, tout va bien.

- Tu te fous de moi ? Au lycée tu es distante, tu m'évites, tu me parles à peine. Quand je veux passer du temps avec toi tu trouves toujours une excuse et tu as toujours quelque chose de mieux à faire. Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?

- Rien tu te fais des idées.

- Vraiment ? Ne me mens pas Rachel, je pourrais te faire boire un sérum de vérité.

- Ça existe ce genre de truc ?

- Bien sûr.

- Bon ok, je dis tout. J'ai peur. Peur de te perdre, que tu te rendes compte que je suis trop banale pour toi. Je crois que je suis en train de réaliser l'importance des tes pouvoirs et de qui tu es réellement. Ça me fait peur tout ça.

- Tu as peur que je te fasse du mal ? Je t'ai dis que j'étais du côté du bien, jamais je ne te ferais du mal. Et puis tu es Rachel Berry, tu es loin d'être banale. Je suis désolée que tu te fasses autant de souci à cause de moi. Mais tu aurais dû m'en parler avant, j'aurai pu te rassurer.

- J'aime quand tu me rejoins la nuit et que tu me prends dans tes bras, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne peut rien m'arriver. Mais le matin, quand tu n'es plus là, toute mon angoisse refait surface. J'essaye, vraiment, de passer outre ces sentiments négatifs mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je sais que je dégage beaucoup d'assurance, mais quand il s'agit de toi je n'ai aucun contrôle, aucune maitrise et ça me fait peur.

- Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour t'apaiser ?

- Je te l'ai dis une fois, rien ne sera jamais simple entre nous. Mais crois-tu que l'amour c'est ça ? Vivre dans la peur et l'angoisse ?

- Tu veux me quitter ?

- Je ne pense pas que ça soit une solution. Je t'aime et je n'ai pas envie de te quitter. C'est très égoïste ce que je vais te dire mais j'ai besoin de toi.

- On pourrait rester amie si tu as peur de trop t'impliquer émotionnellement.

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

- Alors quoi ? C'est à moi de prendre cette décision ? T sais quoi Rachel, moi aussi je t'aime, moi aussi j'ai peur. Mais si je dois te quitter pour que tu sois heureuse alors je le ferai sans hésiter. Tu mérites le bonheur et si ce n'est pas avec moi alors je l'accepte. On a un mauvais karma dans la famille de toute façon.

Elle se met à pleurer. Je crois que c'est fini. Quelques larmes coulent de mes joues. Ça fait tellement mal. Il faut que je parte et vite.

- Tu viens toujours pour Noël ?

- Si tu y tiens oui.

- On peut vraiment rester amie ?

- Ça sera vraiment difficile mais je pense qu'on peut le faire. Même si je meurs d'envie de t'embrasser à chaque fois que je te vois.

- Moi aussi.

- Bon je pense que je vais rentrer maintenant.

- Attends, si tu veux tu peux récupérer ça.

Elle me tend le bracelet magique que je lui ai offert.

- Non, je n'en veux pas. Garde-le. C'est pas parce qu'on est plus ensemble que je ne veux plus te protéger.

- Ok, je le garde. Bonne nuit Quinn. Et tu viens quand tu veux.

- Bonne nuit Rachel.

Je transplane directement dans mon lit et m'effondre littéralement. Mes sanglots sont tellement bruyants que j'entends Frannie se précipiter dans ma chambre.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Je prends quelques minutes pour me calmer et lui expliquer la conversation que j'ai eu avec Rachel.

- Ok, je comprends. C'est une sage décision vu les circonstances. Mais je comprends ta peine.

- C'est injuste on s'aime mais on ne peut pas être heureuse ensemble. Je déteste ma vie.

- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire.

- Tu peux me laisser seule s'il te plait ?

- Bien sûr. Si tu as besoin tu sais où me trouver.

A la seconde où Frannie quitte ma chambre, je transplane jusqu'à la clairière, notre lieu a Rachel et moi. Je pleure et cris ma colère pendant une partie de la nuit.


	9. Chapter 9

**Salut à tous! Voilà un nouveau chapitre de circonstance puisque ce** **chapitre est consacré à Noël!**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira et ****qu'ainsi je me ferai pardonnée du chapitre précédent.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 9 :<p>

Noël arrive bien trop vite à mon goût. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de digérer ma rupture avec Rachel. Parfois la nuit je transplane jusqu'à sa chambre où je la regarde dormir ou pleurer. Je sais qu'elle a autant mal que moi. Le destin est tragique parfois.

Nous sonnons à la porte des Berry, des cadeaux pleins les bras. Les papas de Rachel viennent nous accueillir. La suite se déroule relativement bien. Rachel tente de sourire aux blagues de Leroy mais je sais que son sourire n'est pas franc. Elle part dans la cuisine pour aller chercher le dessert. Je décide de la rejoindre pour lui donner un coup de main. Quand j'entre dans la cuisine elle est figée devant le dessert, dos à moi.

- Tu veux un coup de main ?

- Ah, tu m'as fait peur. Non ça ira merci. Tu peux retourner avec les autres.

- Comme tu veux.

Je me retourne pour partir.

- Je sais que tu viens me voir la nuit.

- Désolée, tu dois me prendre pour une psychopathe.

- Non, je ferai pareil si j'avais un tel pouvoir.

- Alors tu dois être autant psychopathe que moi. Mais je ne le ferai plu si ça te gêne.

- Ça ne me gêne pas, j'aime sentir ta présence, ça m'aide à mieux dormir.

- C'est bizarre cette situation.

- J'ai parlé avec ta sœur tout à l'heure.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

- Elle sait que tu passes tes nuits en dehors de ta chambre. Et elle t'a surprise à la clairière, tu pleurer et tu crier que c'était injuste.

- Décidément on ne peut pas avoir de secret avec elle.

- Elle s'inquiète pour toi c'est tout.

- Je sais mais elle n'y rien et toi non plus.

- J'aime pas te savoir malheureuse.

- Tu l'es tout autant que moi.

- Il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire ?

- Je ne crois pas.

- Les filles ont attend le dessert !

- On arrive. Allez viens Quinn, mon père salive sur le dessert depuis ce matin. Ne le faisons pas attendre plus longtemps.

Nous retournons donc au salon et Rachel sert le dessert. L'atmosphère est détendue du côté des « adultes ». Viens l'heure de l'ouverture des cadeaux, tout se passe divinement bien. Il me reste un cadeau à offrir, celui de Rachel.

- Oh Quinn, il te reste un cadeau, il est pour moi ?

- Non Frannie, il est pour Rachel.

- J'en ai un pour toi aussi.

L'atmosphère se fait plus pesante d'un coup, comme si une tempête se préparait.

- Allez dans la chambre de Rachel les filles. Vous aurez plus d'intimité.

- Merci papa. Tu viens Quinn ?

- Ok.

Nous nous dirigeons donc vers la chambre de Rachel. Elle ferme la porte et la tension est palpable.

- C'est gênant non ?

- J'aurai dû décliner ton invitation quand on s'est séparé. Ça aurait été plus simple.

- Je suis contente que tu sois venue.

- Tiens voilà ton cadeau.

- Et voici le tiens.

- On l'ouvre ensemble ?

- Ok.

J'ouvre le paquet et trouve un superbe appareil photo numérique dernière génération.

- Wahou, Rachel il est… mais ça a dû te couter une fortune.

- Rien n'est trop beau pour toi. Mais les photos que tu prendras ne s'animeront pas contrairement à celle que tu prends avec ton vielle appareil.

- Désolée mais mon cadeau est beaucoup moins cher…

- Il est magique ?

- Oui.

- Il est très beau, tu peux me le mettre ?

- Bien sûr.

Elle me tend le collier et se retourne en relevant ses cheveux pour que je puisse lui attacher. Je résiste tant bien que mal à l'envie de planter un baiser dans son cou.

- Quels sont ses facultés ?

- Il repousse tes cauchemars et… voilà.

- Et ? Dis-moi s'il te plait.

- Si tu l'ouvres et que tu m'appelle je t'entendrais et je viendrais a toi. Ah et il n'y a pas de photo dedans mais tu peux mettre ce que tu veux.

- Ok, merci ça me touche vraiment.

- Merci à toi aussi pour ton cadeau.

- En faite j'ai un autre cadeau pour toi.

- Ah oui, fallait pas Ra…

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'elle pose ses lèvres sur les miennes.

- Quinn, j'ai besoin de toi.

- Je suis là Rachel, pas la peine de m'appeler.

- Je ne crois pas être capable de vivre ma vie comme si je n'avais pas ces sentiments pour toi.

- Moi non plus mais…

- Chut Quinn, s'il te plait, ne me quitte pas.

- Je ne sais pas, je…

- Je t'aime Quinn, de tout mon être, de toute mon âme.

- Mais tes angoisses ?

- Je préfère vivre avec mes angoisses que sans toi.

- Alors embrasse-moi.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Le baiser est fougueux, précipité, passionné par le manque depuis plusieurs jours. On finit par s'écarter par manque d'oxygène mais nous restons front contre front.

- Reste.

- Je suis là.

- Non, cette nuit, reste avec moi, dors avec moi.

- D'accord.

- On devrait peut-être retourner avec les autres.

- Oui il faut que je dise à Frannie que je reste cette nuit.

Nous rejoignons le salon main dans la main, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Ah je préfère ça. Il était temps que vous vous remettiez ensemble.

- Papa !

- D'accord je ne dis plus rien.

- Frannie, Rachel m'a demandé si je pouvais rester dormir ici cette nuit.

- Bien sûr, si Leroy et Hiram sont d'accord je ne vois pas d'inconvénient.

- Aucun problème.

Le reste de la soirée se déroule à merveille, Rachel dans mes bras. Frannie et Jason finissent par rentrer à la maison et Rachel et moi partons nous coucher. Une fois la porte de sa chambre, elle se jette littéralement sur moi et m'embrasse à en perdre haleine.

- Fais-moi l'amour Quinn.

- Tu… tu es sûr ? Je veux dire, on n'est pas obligé.

- J'en ai envie. Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Nous passons donc une partie de la nuit à se découvrir intimement. Les gestes sont tendres, affectueux et c'est ainsi que nous scellons notre amour.


	10. Chapter 10

**Salut à tous! Je suis vraiment désolée pour cette longue attente mais j'ai dû changer d'ordinateur et j'ai perdu les données présentes dans mon ancien ordi... **

**Bref voilà un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère va vous plaire.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 10 :<p>

- Quinn, j'espère que tu as fais tes devoirs parce que tu reprends les cours demain. Je ne t'ai pas trop vu étudier ces derniers temps, en faite je ne t'ai pas trop vu tout court…

- C'est bon j'ai compris, et mes devoirs sont fait, depuis longtemps.

Bon, il est vrai que ce n'était pas les vacances les plus studieuses que j'ai fait. Mais malgré tout, mes devoirs sont faits et j'ai passé un maximum de temps avec Rachel. C'est ce qu'on appel des vacances parfaites. On sonne à la porte. Je m'y précipite pensant que c'est ma bien aimée qui me fait une surprise.

- Tu ne peux pas te passer de m… Hermione !

- Lucy.

Elle se jette dans mes bras. Je suis tellement heureuse de la revoir. Mais à la fois je me demande ce qu'elle peut bien faire ici.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? La guerre est finie ? Comment vont Ron et Harry ?

- Doucement Lucy ! Tu ne connais pas un endroit plus discret pour qu'on discute ?

- Si bien sûr. Viens avec moi.

Je présente Hermione à ma sœur et après les échanges de politesse j'emmène Hermione à la clairière.

- C'est un très bel endroit.

- Oui, j'emmène souvent Rachel ici.

- Rachel ? La personne qui ne peut pas se passer de toi ?

- En quelque sorte. C'est une longue histoire mais parle moi de toi, de Ron et Harry, de cette mission.

- Ils vont bien. Ils sont en sécurité. On cherche un horcruxe aux Etats-Unis alors j'en ai profité pour venir te voir. Mais je n'ai pas trop de temps à te consacrer, je suis désolée.

- C'est pas grave, ça sera suffisant. Alors ça veut dire que la guerre n'est pas finie ?

- Non malheureusement. Mais on avance, c'est plus long que prévu mais on avance. J'imagine que tu dois être impatiente de revenir.

- Tu me manques vraiment beaucoup Hermione…

- Toi aussi tu me manques, j'ai tellement hâte que tu reviennes.

- Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de revenir, enfin si, j'ai envie de revenir mais il y a de nouveaux éléments dans ma vie et je ne sais plus ce que je veux faire.

- Ça a un rapport avec cette Rachel ?

- Possible.

- Raconte-moi.

- Elle est parfaite, je te jure. Belle, intelligente, talentueuse, généreuse, compréhensive, à l'écoute…

- Ça va j'ai compris, elle est parfaite.

- Elle est plus que ça, elle me fait tourner la tête. Et quand elle m'embrasse c'est juste… hum…

- Attends tu sors avec elle ?

- Oui et je sais ce que tu vas dire. J'ai foiré, j'avais promis d'être discrète et tout, mais l'amour Hermione, l'amour quoi. Si tu savais à quel point c'est génial.

- J'aimerai le connaitre mais au vu de la situation je repousse tout cet amour.

- Ron ?

- Oui mais tu vois il y a une barrière entre nous, elle s'appelle la guerre.

- Je suis désolée.

- C'est facile pour toi de dire ça.

- Alors quoi ? La faute à qui si je ne suis pas impliqué dans cette guerre hein ? Et je n'ai pas choisi que Rachel rentre dans ma vie comme ça, ok ?

Un long silence s'en suit. La grande Hermione Granger serait-elle sans argument ? C'est bien la première fois qu'on se dispute Hermione et moi.

- Désolée Lucy. Je me suis emportée pour rien. Je crois que je suis à bout nerveusement.

- Pas grave, tu m'as trop manqué pendant tout ces mois alors c'est déjà oublié.

- Alors amoureuse ?

- Si tu savais.

- Tu me la présenteras un jour ?

- Je peux même te la présenter maintenant. Juste le temps que j'aille la chercher.

- Elle est au courant ?

- Oui.

- De tout ?

- Oui.

- Sa réaction ?

- Choqué, impressionné et elle m'a posé tout un tas de questions.

- Elle t'aime au moins ?

- Je l'ai quitté quelques temps pour qu'elle arrête de se faire du souci pour moi. Mais ça a été plus fort que nous et on s'est vite remise ensemble.

- Et maintenant ?

- Je te vois venir petite obsédée. Et pour répondre à ta question, c'était magique, enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire…

- J'ai compris.

- Tu sais quoi tu vas venir avec moi dans sa chambre, ça ira plus vite.

- C'est risqué…

- Qu'est ce qui n'est pas risqué de nos jours. Alors tu viens ?

Je me saisi de sa main et nous transplanons jusqu'à la chambre de Rachel.

- Je me demandais si tu aller résister à l'envie de venir me voir ce soir… ah euh… salut.

- Rachel, je te présente Hermione.

- Quelle surprise ! Je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance, depuis le temps que j'entends parler de toi.

- Je ne peux pas en dire autant. On devrait aller ailleurs. Si ses parents nous entendent, ça va être difficile à expliquer.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, sa chambre est insonorisée. Et ses papas sont cool.

- Tes papas ?

- Oui mes parents sont gays. Mais si tu as un problème avec ça, je pense que tu auras également un problème avec ta meilleure amie. Et avec moi aussi.

- C'est bon Rachel, je pense qu'elle a compris.

- Vu que je n'ai pas trop de temps, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins…

- Hermione, soit gentille avec elle s'il te plait.

- Je suis gentille.

- J'ai cru comprendre que tu n'avais pas trop de temps, alors pose moi tes questions et je me ferai un plaisir d'y répondre.

- Je n'ai qu'une seule question. Tu es amoureuse ?

- Plus que dans mes rêves les plus fous. Ce qu'elle me fait vivre et ressentir c'est inimaginable. Jamais je ne pourrais espérer mieux.

Tu n'as pas intérêt à lui faire du mal parce que sinon je t'en - ferai baver personnellement.

- Je pense que j'ai plus à perdre qu'elle mais crois moi, je ne veux que son bonheur.

- J'ai ma réponse. Lucy je vais retourner avec Harry et Ron avant qu'ils ne s'inquiètent trop.

- Fais-moi un câlin et essaye de me donner de tes nouvelles plus souvent. Tu vas me manquer.

- Toi aussi.

Elle me fait un câlin et se tourne vers Rachel.

- Désolée si j'ai été froide, c'est que…

- Pas de souci, je connais la situation et j'imagine ce que tu vis.

- Bien alors prend soin d'elle.

- Promis.

La seconde suivante elle a disparue. Ça fait tellement de bien de voir sa meilleure amie après tout ce temps. Rien ne m'empêchera de me faire du souci pour elle-même si je sais qu'elle est la meilleure.

- Elle va s'en sortir.

- J'espère…

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ça vous a plu. J'essaierai de revenir au plus vite. A bientôt<strong>


End file.
